Programmable fuses provide a mechanism for storing data in integrated circuits. A selected fuse can be programmed by providing the selected fuse with a relatively high current to “blow” the selected fuse, permanently altering the fuse's resistance by modifying the physical structure of the fuse. To read the state of the fuse, a sense current or sense voltage is provided and a resulting voltage drop across the fuse is measured. The resulting voltage drop across the fuse can be used to form a binary representation of the fuse state (e.g., blown or unblown), as the voltage drop across the fuse is proportional to the resistance of the fuse.